The various digital indicators of such timepieces are generally operated by driving pulses derived from respective stages of a frequency divider in the output of a crystal-stablized oscillator. They are usually provided with manual switches for modifying the reading of their indicators, as by resetting them to a reference (e.g. zero) position or setting them to the correct time. For the latter purpose it is known to provide a source of high-rate stepping pulses, derived from the same oscillator as the driving pulses but recurring with a substantially greater repetition frequency or cadence, which can be selectively connected to the several indicators in a so-called fast-feeding circuit. The switching mechanism controlling the delivery of these high-rate stepping pulses to the chronometric display may comprise a stem, similar to that used for winding conventional watches, or a set of pushbuttons.